Izzy's Letter
by Worldwalker Pure
Summary: My second yaoi fic. Followup to the last one. Yes, it's more of the same. Look, just so there's no confusion, I'll say it some more. Yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi ya


~*WARNING*~

This is a yaoi fic. It is a follow-up to 'Matt's Thoughts.', so be forewarned. This makes two warnings I've given you. If you still choose to read it, then don't blame me and don't flame me. You gave up your right to flame by choosing to read this.

This is dedicated to Sandiya, who asked for a follow-up.

And just to clear something up, _yes_ it _was_ a Yamashiro. Like this one.

I find I like Yamashiro. The whole concept's cute. ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The digidestined were all asleep for the night, their digimon slumbering next to them.

Except for one.

Koushiro was awake, busily typing at his computer. Tentomon walked up behind him and laid a talon on his shoulder. Koushiro started slightly. He had assumed that he was the only one awake.

"Koushiro?"

"What is it, Tentomon?"

"Are you all right? You haven't been getting enough sleep lately."

_Am I all right? How do I explain to him what I can barely explain to myself?_

"I-I'm fine, Tentomon. You should get some sleep."

The insect digimon shrugged doubtfully.

"All right, Koushiro. Just-try to get some sleep yourself."

"I'll-try."

Tentomon shrugged again and buzzed into a tree for the night.

_I'm sorry, dearest friend. This is something I have to deal with alone._

He hunched over his computer and began to do some _serious_ typing.

**_Well. I never expected this to happen. Here I am, middle of the night, writing a letter to you, of all people. Of course, you'll never see it. I don't want you to see it._**

**_...I've been dreaming of you. Your hair, your eyes, your neck. I'm a big fan of necks. I love yours. It's-so elegant. Gods, I really *must* be in love. I'm solilquizing about your neck!_**

**_You know what? I don't think that this is one of those 'fated' loves that silly people are always talking about. But it's still love. We didn't grow up together. We'll never have cute little stories about how we knew from the cradle we were destined for each other._**

**_I don't want stories like that._**

**_I want to be able to tell people that we're just plain in love. We didn't meet and fall in love immediately. We simply fell in love after we became friends. It was the most natural thing in the world. I even know how it started. For me...I think it was two things. Two things that sealed us together forever. Remember that time we were in Piximon's mansion? We both left in the middle of the night to look for our crests. That was when it started. After that, I started to take any excuse I could to look at you. You never saw me. But I always saw you._**

**_The flashes of temper and tenderness. It was like you had this great amount of love in you, but you were afraid of it. Like it was something you were ashamed of. And because of that, you pushed us away._**

**_As if you didn't want us to see what was in you._**

**_I always thought those flashes of temper were your way of protecting yourself. The tenderness was far, far more rare. You only direct it at Takeru and Gabumon, you know that?_**

**_Do you have any idea how much I would give if you would only direct it at me for just a second?_**

**_My soul, probably._**

**_You are the most important thing in the world to me._**

**_It shocked me when you started to attack Tai. But what really killed me was when you just...left._**

**_All my knowledge, and I couldn't figure out how to make you stay._**

**_...I decided something._**

**_When you get back, I'm going to look you in the eyes and tell you everything._**

**_Everything._**

**_And in my private thoughts, I will dare to hope that those sky blue eyes of yours will light up with joy._**

Koushiro closed his laptop with a sigh. He stared up at the night sky and whispered four words.

"I'll be waiting, Yamato."


End file.
